WWE Meets Fairytales
by Bournelove
Summary: I really love fairytales and the WWE. So I combined the two to make fairytales, my way! Enjoy! If you want an OC in a chapter send in your suggested story and any info possible about the OC, such as what they look like, their personality, fairytale prince, try not to do a prince that's already been chosen. I plan to do something in a future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Kennedy White and the Seven Dwarves**

Once upon a time, there lived a lovely little family. And this lovely little family ruled over a kingdom, named Yavense. There was King Samuel and Queen Tamara and their beautiful daughter Kennedy. She had long dark brown hair, a caring brown eyes. Kennedy was seven years old, when her mother was struck with Kangaroo Illness. The only cure was death.

"Kennedy, no matter.." Queen Tamara began. "You have to learn to forgive. That is one of the number one rules of being a proper princess. You need to be kind, caring and generous. I know you will be." She reached for her daughter's hand as her voice began to weaken. King Samuel held the Queens hand and his daughter. Kennedy grabbed her mother hands and stood there in a type of circle. "You and your father take care of each other." As her eyes fell shut a single dear ran down the princess and Kings face.

About a year after, the King remarried to a much woman. Her name was Paige. She was beautiful, but the forced marriage had left her cold-hearted. She was very vain and had a magic mirror from a wizard. It would tell her anything she wanted. She checked it everyone morning and every evening to make sure she was still the best in the land. There was once or twice when someone else came up. Depending on her mood and where they fell on a scale of royal to peasant, she would either a. leave them alone to wallow in their sad little life or. b hire a huntsmen to kill them. Years went on and Kennedy grew and Queen Paige grew envious of love the people had for her and her beauty.

"Mirror, mirror on the stand, who's the best in the land." Queen Paige sat in a chair in front of the mirror, her legs crossed over each other. Her dark purple dress clung to her body and barely touched the ground. She circled her black heel around. A face appeared, he was a ginger with his hair falling to his chin.

"You may have been born the best, but you are no longer the best." The mirror replied.

"What?!" Queen Paige looked at him. "Tell me or you will be left to shards." She held up a brush.

"It's not that big of hassle, she lives right here in the castle." The mirror replied. The hand slide out of the Queen's grip. If she killed Kennedy, the King was sure to have her head, there was nothing she could do. Until one faithful day.

A war broke out between the kingdom of Yavense and the ogres. The ogres were using brute force to rob travelers that tried to go into the kingdom. When deaths started to happen, King Samuel sent his men. King Samuel was needed on the battlefield days before Kennedy's twenty-first birthday.

"Do you really have to go, father?" Kennedy asked.

"I am sorry. There is nothing I can do. I will try my hardest to be back for your birthday." He hugged his daughter. Kennedy nodded her head and backed away.

"Be careful, _dear._" Queen Paige said. The King gave her a kiss and as he turned away, Queen Paige rolled her eyes. She had it planned. She would hire the most ruthless huntsmen in the land. The people may love her, but there was no stopping this man. She was willing to pay any sum of money to get rid of her. Streams ran down Kennedy's face as she watched her father's horse leave. "There, there now. No need to cry." The Queen consoled her. "He'll be back sooner than you know it." She patted Kennedy on the back.

"You really think so?" She replied wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes. I know your father and what would make him happier, would you having a possible suitor when he came back." The Queen replied. Kennedy nodded. "So, I've set you up on a sort of date with someone. Now remember, you do not have to marry him. You're just going to see how you feel about him. He's coming to get you today."

"When?" Kennedy asked. There was a knock on the door.

"That must be him. He is part of our guard and a very close friend of mine. So you go get changed and I'll stall him." She replied. Kennedy rushed off. Queen Paige opened the door and the huntsmen stood outside. "Right on time." She smiled. "It's so nice to see you again, Roman."

"Right. Are you going to pay me or what?" He asked. He was big and muscular, with wavy dark brown hair that was put in a ponytail on the back of his head. He was dressed in all black.

"I can give you half now, but, I want her heart. Then you get the rest and you and your little girl will live happily ever after." The Queen smiled handing over a bag.

"Right."

"Remember, you two are on a date, go on a walk in the forest and.." She heard the door open. "You need to take good care of her now, Roman. Her father will have your head if he finds out something happened tour precious Kennedy."

"Yes, your majesty. You need not worry. I will take care of her." Roman replied.

"Ready." Kennedy came back. She wore yellow pants, a blue flowy crop top with a triangle piece covering her stomach a red belt, sneakers and a beanie. He hair laid curled under her beanie.

"Great." Queen Paige turned to her. "Roman, this is Princess Kennedy. Kennedy this is Roman."

"Your majesty." He bowed. Kennedy bowed back. The two began to walk out next to each other.

"Now, Kennedy do tell me everything and if he wasn't a perfect gentleman." Queen Paige shut the doors behind them. She began to laugh maniacally.

* * *

Roman and Kennedy walked through the forest.

"I've never walked through the forest before. I've rode through with my father and step-mother. What about you?" Kennedy looked at him. He didn't answer. "You don't talk much. My mother, from what I remember use to say that the silent type of people normally are more worried than others and they are afraid. I never knew if that was true." She continued.

"I've walked this forest many times. I met the Queen here." He said. Kennedy looked back at him. "When I was younger. That how I got the job in the palace."

"Really? That's interesting. I always knew she was good. She rarely ever shows it. I'm happy you got some." Kennedy said. "Look at this flower." It was a bright orange flower with big petals. "It's so pretty." Kennedy turned to look at it.

_"It's now or never."_ Roman thought. He pulled out a dagger. He crept up behind her.

"Here, I think I overheard you and the Queen saying you had a sister or a daughter." Kennedy turned around with the flower in hand. He voice dropped at the end. "She sent me here with you to kill me, didn't she?" Roman nodded. Kennedy took a deep breath. "I would try to run, but you look like you're on the top of your game and you said it yourself, you've walked these forest many times. So just do it. Oh. Wait here." She handed him the flower. He took it in his hand. "I think whoever you and the Queen were talking about would love it." Kennedy closed her eyes. "Ready." Roman brought his arm up. "Wait. Could you deliver a message to the Queen to give to my father. I love him and I'm sorry and I'm with mother now. Oh, and tell the Queen I forgive her and she's sorry it had to be like this. Alright, now I'm ready." Kennedy closed her eyes again. Roman brought up his arm. He brought it down quickly. The dagger landed in the grass next to her. Roman looked down at it and huffed. "Why didn't you..."

"You need to run, hide out somewhere." Roman said to her.

"You're letting me go?" She asked.

"I have a daughter. She's nine and she just lost her mother. Times have been hard for us. You remind me of her. So kind and caring with your last words. Forgiving. You need to go. She wanted me to bring her your heart, but I'll kill a deer or something. Then me and my daughter are skipping town. I suggest you do the same." Roman said walking away.

"Wait, where am I suppose to go?" She asked.

"I don't know. Figure out something, fast. She has a magic mirror and she's going to check it when I get there. Try to avoid horses and carriages." Roman said walking away.

**Switch to first person: Kennedy**

_Where am I suppose to go?_ Kennedy asked herself walking along a path. I made it out of the forest. _I've never been out on my own. I'm never going to see my father again._ I kicked a rock. I heard the nay of a horse and the clapping of hooves.

"Huh." I gasped. I looked around and ducked into the a bush. I peeked out and watched a carriage with men and horses pass. I kept quiet as the last on past. "Phew." I said with relief.

"What are you doing on my land." A man's voice said from behind me. I fell forward and let out a small shout.

"Eh." I turned around to see a gorgeous mess of dirty blonde hair with a great physique. A sword was drawn towards me.

"I'll ask you again. What are you doing on my land?" He repeated.

"I.. um.. I'm sorry. I didn't know this was private property. So much has happened in the last couple of hours. And now I have to run away from home and.." I began.

"Okay, we'll start off with an easier question." He said. "What is your name?"

"I guess that would help." I smiled. "I am Princess Kennedy White from the kingdom of Yavense." I stood up and bowed.

"A princess traveling alone?" He smiled. "That's hard to believe."

"Okay, so that's the next thing we should talk about. So my mother died and my father got remarried to a woman with a really cold heart. She was forced into marriage." I explained. "I don't know why, but she doesn't really care for me. So she sent me on a date with a suitor, who doubled as a castle guard. Well it turns out he was actually a huntsmen or something and she hired him to kill me. With my father away, it would be easy to get rid of my I suppose. But, he spared my life because he has a daughter that I remind him of. So he told me to run and hide. And to look out for carriages and such. Then I heard your horses and I panicked and I hid this bush. Then you found me and asked me what I was doing here. I really think you could put the sword down." I said pushing the sword away from me. He looked at me as he put the sword away.

"Alright. Come on then." He said turning away.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He turned back to me.

"Well. You're a princess with nowhere to stay. It is my obligation as a prince to save a maiden in distress." He said.

"I don't need any saving. I am capable of handling myself." I replied.

"Look, you can either come with my willingly or by force. I would much rather it be willingly. It's less work." His blue eyes stared into mine.

"No." I replied crossing my arms. He let out a laugh and looked to the right. His head turned back towards me. He walked towards me and stopped in front of me. In one swift movement he lifted me up over his shoulder. "Put me down."

"No." He said.

"Now. I command you." I said hitting his back as he started walking away.

"Seeing as it's my land, I don't really think your commands really matter." He said. I moved around and his grip tightened. "Just make this easier for the both of us and just let me help you." He said.

"You're a lunatic." I said.

"Not the first time I've heard that." He said.

"Huh." I sighed. I placed my hands under my chin and rested my elbows on his back.

"Can I trust you to get into the carriage or do I need to help you with that too?" He asked.

"Just put me down." I said. He set me down and I tried around to black and gold carriage. The front had two black horses. Someone opened the door and another helped me in. "Thank you." I replied to him. He nodded. I sat down on a gold cushioned seat. I crossed my legs and placed my hands on my lap. The prince guy climbed in after me. He sat down opposite me. I looked him and looked back at me. "So you know my name, are you going to tell me yours?" I asked.

"It's Dean. Dean Ambrose." He replied looking out the window. I nodded. "If you're looking someone to talk to, then I might suggest one of the footmen."

"Wait, so what you're telling me is your kidnapping me and now you aren't going to talk to me? How charming."

"I wouldn't think of it as kidnapping, I would think of it as helping out a fellow kingdom." He continued to stare out the window. I let out a breath and rested my head on the side of the carriage. My eyes grew heavy and I shut them.

* * *

"Wake up." My leg was tugged down and I slide down a bit. The carriage had stopped and a black, leather jacket laid on top of me. Dean sat across from me. "We're here." He said as the door opened. I rubbed my eyes as he got out. I put the jacket on and it fell to butt. A hand was held out to help me. I stood up and took the hand. They helped me out and I looked around. The castle looked completely different from mine. Mine was a light welcoming gray, this was a dark gray that just read royalty. Dean held out his arm and looked at me. I looked back at him. "Don't make me have to carry you again." I took his arm and he walked me inside. He walked me upstairs and into a room that had a throne. In it sat a man with light blonde hair and a rather light goatee. His hands were clapped in his lap.

"Father this Princess Kennedy from Yavense. Princess Kennedy this is my father King Christian of Sandepy." Dean said. I bowed.

"You may rise my dear. What do we owe the honor?" He asked. I stood back up.

"I think you should tell him that." Dean said. I told him the story of Queen Paige and the huntsmen, leaving out the part that his son dragged me here.

"That is awful. And your father is still at war with the ogres?" I nodded. "Well, you may stay here until your father returns."

"That is very kind of you sir. I don't think I can accept your offer. I wouldn't want to impose." I said.

"Nonsense. I'll call a maid to set up a room and get you some clothes. Dean show her to a restroom so she can freshen up. It's a long ride from the outskirt of the forest to here." The King said. I went to protest and Dean placed a hand on my back and pushed me out of the room.

"No need to argue. He won't take no for an answer." Dean said. "Here is a bathroom. I'll wait down the hall for you." He said walking away.

* * *

**In Yavense**

Roman walked inside the to find the Queen in front of her mirror. She turned and smiled when she saw him with a bag in hand.

"You were able to do it." She said.

"You seem surprised." He replied handing over the bag.

"No. Not at all. At least not at you. The little twit is out of my life." She smiled as she pulled the heart out the bag. She looked down at it and smiled. Roman cleared his throat.

"The rest of my payment." He said.

"Right." She smiled placing the heart back in the bag. She walked over and picked up a large sack and two trunks. "I suppose this enough. There is horse waiting for you outside, to help you carry it home." Roman took them in his hands.

"Thank you." He nodded. As he left she turned to the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the stand who's the best in the land?" She asked. The ginger man appeared.

"Woah. Is that a heart?" He asked.

"Yes, the one of Kennedy White. Now tell me, who's the best or you will be turned into a chandelier." She replied.

"You're the best in this land." He said.

"Perfect." She smiled.

* * *

**Kennedy POV**

I looked in the mirror. _I can see why Dean didn't think I was a princess._ I had a sticks in my hair and dirt on my face. I washed the dirt off my face and pulled the sticks out of my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. Dean stood at the end of the hallway, leaning on the wall.

"Now I can see it. You look like a princess. Just missing the crown." He said when he saw me.

"Thanks. Did you want your jacket?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Dinner will be served in half an hour. So you can come watch me practice my sword fighting or you can sit in the throne room with my father." He said.

"I'll come with you." I replied.

"I kinda figured. I'm hard to stay away from." He said.

"Your very modest, Prince Charming." I said as I followed him. We walked down a long hallway and then down a flight of stairs. We made it into the room and a man stood in the room. There were an assortment of swords in the room and a couch sitting on the wall.

"Fit Finlay. This is Princess Kennedy." Dean said stepping out of the way. I shook his hand.

"Your highness." He smiled. "Are you staying to watch." I nodded. "You can sit right over there." He pointed to the couch. I walked over and sat down on it. The two began by drawing swords. Finlay made the first move and Dean dodged it. Dean moved Finlay's sword away from his and stabbed at him. Finlay knocked the sword from Dean's hand. Dean grabbed Finlay's hand with the sword in it and pulled it above his head. He twisted it to the left and Finlay dropped his sword. Dean threw an elbow to his stomach and reached for the sword. Finlay got Dean onto his stomach. He grabbed Dean's arm and wrapped it around his and sent his other hand into the shoulder. Finlay pushed and pulled the shoulder and his arm.

"Why don't you apply some pressure?" He asked. I let out a laugh. Finlay looked over at me and that's when Dean made his escape. Finlay fell to his chest and Dean picked up a sword and pointed it as Finlay rolled over.

"Very good Dean." Finlay said getting up. "I think we're good for today. You can practice on the dummies or leave. It was very nice meeting you, Princess Kennedy." He bowed to me.

"Likewise." I said standing up. Finlay left. "You know you are a little crazy, charming." I told him.

"What? Are you talking about the pressure thing?" I nodded. He shrugged. I looked at the sword. "Did you want to try?" He asked.

"I've never even held a sword before." I said.

"Well, what if you're abandoned in the forest? Here I'll show you, pick up that sword." He pointed to the one laying on the ground. I picked it up. It was incredibly heavy. "Hold it like this." He showed me. I attempted it and looked at him. He shook his head. He came behind me. He took his hands and placed them on the sword. He had me angle it. "Tighten your grip." I did as he said. He turned me towards a dummy. He placed his hands on mine and brought the sword down to the ribs of the dummy. "You would hit someone here. And push up to hit the heart." He said.

"Alright. I want to try what you and Finlay just did." I said turning to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay." We started from different sides. We placed the swords in front of us. I made the first move and swung my sword. Dean rolled out of the way and hit his sword onto mine.

"Ow." I said kneeling down looking at my hand.

"Did I cut you?" He asked walking over to me.

"I don't..." I pulled his feet from underneath him and he fell to the mat with a thud. I stood back up and lifted the sword to his ribs. "No." I smiled.

"You've never picked up a sword before?" He asked.

"Never. But, my father did have me trained in hand to hand combat." I said setting the sword down.

"You tricked me." He said. I smiled and held out my hand. He grabbed it and pulled me down. He rolled over on top of me.

"You tricked me." I mocked. He smiled down at me. We locked eyes and the room was silent. He brought his face towards mine and I began to shut my eyes. My heart raced as I felt his breath on my lips.

"Prince Dean." A voice said from behind us. "Oh." It was a woman's voice. My eyes snapped open and he stood up. I stood up behind him.

"Nona. What did you need?" He asked.

"I was coming to get you for dinner. Fit Finlay said I could find you and Princess Kennedy in here." She said. She was older and had sandy brown hair. "But, if the two of you are busy..." Her voice fell off.

"No. He was just showing me how to use a sword." I said. "Just in case." I said.

"Oh, well then. Follow me and I can take you to the dinning hall or you can go with Prince Dean." She said.

"I think I'm starting to bother the Prince, so I'll go with you if you don't mind." I said.

"I don't mind at all. I can take you by your room and you can change. Dean dinning hall, ten minutes." She looked at him. Dean nodded and picked up the swords. I followed her out of the room. We took tow staircases and went down a couple of halls. We stopped in front of a wooden door. "Dean's sister used to stay in here before she got married. You should be able to fit her clothes." She smiled walking me in. The room was pink and white with a big bed in the center. The woman showed me to the closet. "I would suggest a dress for the evening." She smiled at me.

"Thank you..." I looked at her.

"Nona. Just call me Nona, dear." She smiled.

"Thank you, Nona." I said walking into the closest. It was huge. There was a wall of dresses to the left. I choose a bright blue dress that fell mid-thigh on top of that it had sheer blue fabric that went to the floor. It had a bow around the waist and had jewels on the top and it flared out giving it a look of a ball gown. I changed out of my clothes and into the dress. I zipped it up on the side. I kept my sneakers on, already seeing that her shoes weren't going to fit. I walked out and Nona stood in front of the mirror. She turned around and she had a box in her hands. Inside sat a pair of sparkly white strappy heels.

"I knew you weren't going to fit her shoes as soon as I saw you. You looked around the same shoes size as my son's wife." She said handing over the box. I sat down in a chair and placed the shoes on sliding off my red sneakers and leaving them under the vanity. Nona placed a tiara on my head. I smiled at her. "What's a princess without her tiara?" She said. "That is a beautiful necklace." She said looking at my locket.

"Thank you. It was my mothers." I replied.

"I'm sorry, dear. Come on it's off to dinner." She said. We walked down the stairs in silence. "You know Prince Dean is a great guy." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't get me wrong. He can be a handful, very short temper. But he really is a good guy." She smiled.

"Oh. Oh." I realized what she was saying. "Nona.. I."

"What happened to ten minutes?" Dean asked.

"It took her a little longer to choose a dress. You know how many your sister had." Nona said. Dean looked at me. Nona left us. I stood there under his gaze.

"Close your mouth, charming. You'll catch flies." I said. He broke the stare and smiled. He opened the door to the hall and I walked inside. The King was already inside.

"There you are my dear and can I say you look wonderful. Dean, I don't think I ever saw Lillana everywhere this dress." The King said. Dean pulled out a chair and I sat in it. He walked across from me and sat down. Dinner was served and I listened for the most part to Dean and King Christian talk.

"Did you enjoy everything?" King Christian asked.

"Yes. It was very good. If there's anything I can do to repay you, just let me know." I said.

"That won't be necessary." The King said.

"No, really. You've been so kind. I know on my father's return he would do anything to repay you." I said. I picked up my water to take a drink out of it.

"Well then, from what Dean has told me the two of you interact quiet well. How about a wedding?" He said. The water caught in my throat. I began to cough. Dean looked up with concern. "Are you okay?" The king asked. I nodded. I cleared my throat.

"You want a what?" I asked.

"A wedding. Dean told me what happened in the swords room and.."

"No. No. I'm sorry. I just.. is it hot to anyone else in here." I asked fanning myself.

"Dean. Why don't you take her outside?" King Christian said. Dean tossed his napkin on his plate and stood up. I stood up with him. He walked me outside into what looked like a garden.

"A wedding? Your father wants a wedding for payment? It's nothing against you.." I rambled. Dean grabbed my hand and spun into him. He placed a hand on my face and the other on my back. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. It was warm and passionate. I kissed him back bringing my hands around his the back of his neck. He pulled back and looked at me. The moon light shone on his face, making his blue eyes bluer.

"Just calm down, we don't need to get married. You're one of the first princesses to come around, that was as kind as you as you are. And who can handle all of this." He motioned towards himself. "My sister's eighteen and is married and has her first child on the way. My father lives in the past. I should've been married before my sister and already had a son and another child on the way. So just chill. I can talk to him." I nodded.

"I need to sleep, that's all. We can talk more in the morning." I said. He walked me inside and up to my room.

"If you need me, I'm three doors down." He said giving me a kiss on the forehead. I turned inside and shut the door behind me.

_I can't just fall in love like this. It's not possible._ I thought. I walked into the closest. My clothes were gone. I put on a pair of leather pants, a red sequins tank top and my sneakers. I grabbed a black cloak from a rack. I left the crown on the vanity. I sat by the window for a couple of hours. When there was no more movement in the hallway I crept out. I walked three doors down and opened the door. Dean slept on his stomach. His face smashed against a black pillow case. I let out a quiet sigh and closed the door. After avoiding several guards, I made it to the doors that led out to the garden.

"Where are you going, dear?" Nona's voice asked from behind me. I turned around.

"I couldn't sleep. I was going to go for a walk in the garden." I smiled.

"Without Dean? I can get him. I heard the news. Congratulations." She smiled warmly.

"Thank you. And no. You don't need to do that. He's sleeping. I remember my way around." I said. She nodded and walked away. I went out the doors. I passed a few guards and a gave them a good evening. I finally hit the wall. I followed it down looking for somewhere to climb over or a crack. I finally found a tree closest enough to it that looked like it would hold my weight. I climbed up the tree and latched onto the wall. I pulled myself up. I sat on the wall and looked back. "Goodbye." I whispered as I shifted over the wall. I fell to the ground outside and body hurt for a quick moment and I stood up. I gave the wall on last touch.

* * *

"Kennedy." Dean knocked on her door. He opened the door silently and it looked like she was still sleeping. He smiled at himself. He walked inside and walked to the bed. He sat down and pulled the cover down slightly. He saw her brown hair. He pushed it out of her face. It turned out it wasn't hair. It was his jacket. He pulled the cover down more and it was pillows with leather jacket thrown over the top. He lifted it up and held it in his arms.

"I thought I would find you here." Nona said. "You and Kennedy..." He voice fell as Dean turned around. The two walked to the dinning hall. King Christian sat in his normal spot.

"Good morning. Where's my future daughter in law? Still sleeping?" He asked.

"She's gone." Dean said.

"What?" The King asked.

"I went into to her room and she wasn't there." Dean said.

"Who was the last to see her?" The King asked.

"I was. We went outside and then I walked her to her room and..." Dean began.

"No, Dean. You were not. I was. She said she couldn't sleep last night, so she was going for a walk in the garden. I asked her if she wanted me to go get you, but she said you were sleeping." Nona cut in.

"Maybe she's somewhere in the castle." The King said. Dean shook his head.

"No she isn't. She barely knows her way down the hall. She left and I'm going after her." Dean said turning away.

"You don't even know she's gone. She could be somewhere in the castle or..." The King tried.

"Dammit, father. I can feel it. She isn't here. I'm going and that's finally. You can search the castle, but while you do, I'll be covering some ground." Dean placed the jacket on and walked out of the dinning hall. He walked to the stable and went to the stable with his black horse, Shield. "Come on buddy. We have someone to find." He said getting on the horse.

* * *

"Mirror, mirror on the stand, who's the best in the land." The Queen asked.

"You're the best in this land." The gingery man appeared. "Don't you ever get tired of asking me that?"

"No." She smiled. "I will ask you something else, why do you keep saying in this land?" Queen Paige turned towards the mirror. She wore a black dress with a high collar and a slit towards the that came mid-thigh. Her black hair rolled into a ballerina bun and her bang fell to her face.

"Can I see that heart again?" The mirror asked. Queen Paige got the heart out of the mini fridge she kept next to the mirror. She showed him the heart. "I thought so."

"What?" Queen Paige looked confused.

"That's not Kennedy's heart. That's the heart of a buck. Trust me I know these things. Before I got converted into a mirror, I was a southern boy who loved hunting." He replied. Queen Paige let out a scream launching the heart across the room.

"That huntsmen lied. He's probably already fled with that wench of a daughter of his. No matter, where is she?" The Queen asked.

"She's in the forest of Sandepy." The mirror replied.

"Where exactly?" The Queen asked.

"I don't know. You should've went with the GPS from the wizard instead of me." The mirror replied.

"I should've." She said. "No matter. I'll find her. I have eyes and ears everywhere." She smiled.

* * *

_I've walked around this forest for hours. Why didn't I just stay and marry Prince Dean. It's cold and my legs are tired._ I thought. I was sounding like a maiden in distress.

"I can do this." I do not need a prince to save me. I walked around the forest some more. After a while I heard humming. I walked in closer and looked for it. I finally found where it was coming for. There were seven men. I watched them from behind a tree. They hummed as one chopped down a tree. Others were playing cards, getting water and cooking.

"Hi." A voice came from behind me. I turned around quickly and held up a fist. There was a really tiny woman. She had tan skin, black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hello." I replied staring at her.

"Look everyone we have a visitor!" She yelled. All seven men turned around. They smiled as they walked over to her. The oldest looking man who had been getting water stood in front of me.

"Hello. It's nice to meet." He said.

"Likewise. May I ask all your names?" I asked.

"I can tell you nicknames and names." The man said. "I am Froggy, but you can call me Rob." He pointed to himself. He had light brown hair put in a ponytail and a five o'clock shadow. "Nevergiveuppy, but you can all him John."

"Hi." He smiled. He to had light brown but he had a buzz cut and warming smile. He had been cutting a tree.

"This is Bizarry." He pointed to a man who wore gold and wore fold face paint. He took a deep breath and bit at me. "You can call him that or Goldust."

"There's Showoffy, Dolph." He pointed a man with a blonde ponytail. He winked at me. "Then you have Pretty also known as Mike or The Miz, whatever makes you comfortable." He had a brown fohawk.

"Hi, I'm the Miz and..." He held out his hand.

"I'm awesome." Everyone finished as I shook.

"Backstabby. Seth." He gave me a smile, the type that said bad boy. He had long blonde and black hair.

"Fighty, Phil or CM Punk. We mainly call him Phil." He had slicked back hair. He gave me a wave.

"And finally we have.." He looked at the woman. She looked back at him smiling. "AJ. We have AJ."

"We mostly call her Crazy." Phil said.

"Do not call me Crazy." She looked at him.

"So tell me, why is such a pretty young woman traveling alone in the woods, by herself." Seth said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Keep it in your pants, Seth." Dolph said. Everyone laughed and I smiled. I told them story of Queen Paige and the Huntsmen, leaving out the castle and every meeting, Prince Charming.

"Queen Paige? You said?" Seth asked. I nodded.

"That's insane. Do you need a place to stay?" AJ asked. "Every since me and Phil got married, there's been an extra bed room. Can she stay with us Rob? Please?" AJ asked.

"That's if she wants to take the room." Rob said. They stared at me.

"I think I know who you all are now." I said. "You're the dwarves that live in the forest."

"Why do people call us that?" Phil asked.

"Right. We are either six-foot or higher. Well, except for AJ." John said.

"What's your answer?" AJ asked.

"What's your name?" Dolph asked.

"My name is Princess Kennedy White, well obviously Princess is just a title, but you seem like nice enough people. Why not." I said.

"You're a princess?" They asked. I nodded.

"We are honored to have you stay in our home." Rob said. Seth stared at me in a threatening manner.

"Thank you." I said.

"Finally. Another girl in the house. Come on. I'll show you to your room." AJ grabbed my hand.

* * *

"I've found her." Seth said into a carriage. The curtain came back.

"I knew you would." Paige leant out and kissed him. "Now I need to figure out a way to do away with her."

"I think I can help you with that." A man appeared. He had flakey looking skin and a brown stringy mess of hair.

"You're the wizard from the wedding." Paige said stepping out of the carriage. He giggled.

"Not a wizard at all. I'm just a man who likes to make deals with magic. Rumpelstiltskin at your service." He bowed as he rolled his r.

"I want a way to do away with Kennedy White. But, I don't want it to be messy." Queen Paige said.

"Well, that's easy." He said standing up. An apple appeared in his hand. "One bite of this and she'll be out for eternity." Queen Paige reached for it. "Ah-ah-ah." He said. "Like I said. I like to make deals."

"What do you want? Money? I can get you all the money you could wish for." Queen Paige said.

"I don't need money, deary. I want a promise. A promise on if you get caught, my name won't be mentioned in any type of way." He tossed the apple in the air.

"Fine. Whatever. Give it here." Queen Paige said. He began to give her the apple and stopped.

"Just remember, magic comes with a price." He tossed the apple in the air and disappeared. Seth caught the apple and handed it to Paige. She smiled.

"Don't worry. Soon the last of the White's will be gone. Her father was killed by an ogre attack and she'll be killed by an apple. We'll be together soon my love." She gave him another kiss.

* * *

_I've been searching for hours. Where could she possibly. She couldn't have gotten that far._ Dean thought. _I will find you._

* * *

"Your birthday's tomorrow? How old will you be?" AJ asked me.

"Twenty-one." I smiled.

"The big two-one. That's amazing. We have to celebrate." She smiled. "Guys!" She shouted. "We're having a party tomorrow. Kennedy's turning twenty-one!" They walked into to the room that I now slept in.

"Yeah! Dude, I so have to invite Zack." Dolph said.

"No." AJ frowned. "Zack is too much of a party animal."

"No offense, but if we are going to have a party, I would rather it just be the nine of us." I said.

"If that's what you want, then you can have it." Rob said. They began to plan.

"Wait so shouldn't you already be married and had a kid?" Phil asked. Everyone looked at him. "That's just how I remember the world being and the King of this land, married his daughter off at the age of like seventeen."

"Um, my father never made me married. He never believed in an arranged marriage. You can't marry someone you just met. He told me. So he left up to me. I've been on dates, but never with someone who kept my interest. They were all so serious and always wanted to talk about the country." I said. They nodded.

**Time Skip**

"Where were you, Seth?" John asked as the two-toned hair man walked inside.

"I was out getting fruit." He held up a basket. John went to reach inside the basket. Seth moved the basket away. "It's for the princess."

"Oh. Birthday present." Seth nodded. He knocked on Kennedy's door.

* * *

"Come in." I said. I sat on my bed with AJ. She held a dress that use to belong to a friend of hers. "You know I am a princess with a million and one articles of clothing and these past couple days I've borrowed so many clothes. It's just so weird."

"I thought you only came here after the huntsmen?" AJ asked. The door opened and Seth walked in with a basket of fruit.

"Happy Birthday." He said to me.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Here is an apple. You know what they say an apple a day keeps the doctor away." It was a dark red and shiny. I took it from his hands.

"Thank you. Now if the two of you excuse me. I need to change for our party." I said. They nodded and walked out. I looked at the dress. It was a pretty white with a black belt around. I looked at the apple. I hadn't eaten breakfast and it looked amazing. I put it to my lips and took a bite out of it. I heard the crunch and it tasted...

* * *

"Should it be taking her this long?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. AJ never takes this long." Phil said. "AJ why don't you go check on her."

"Okay." AJ said. She stood up and walked over to her door. She knocked. "Kennedy. Is everything okay? Do you need helping zipping it up?" Nothing. "Kennedy." She knocked again. "Kennedy." AJ said as she entered. Kennedy laid in the clothes she wore yesterday. She was sprawled across the bed. Half her body hanging from it, the apple laid on the floor next to her, with a bite missing. "Kennedy." AJ said going over to her. "Oh my god!" She yelled. They others, well besides Seth, ran into the room. "She isn't breathing. I think she choked on the apple."

"Open her mouth." Goldust said. AJ opened her mouth and the apple laid on her tongue. AJ grabbed it out. Rob stepped forward and picked up the apple. He looked at it and smelled it. He shook his head. The others stared at him.

"This apple was charmed. Who brought this into the house?" Rob asked.

"Seth. He brought it home as a present for her birthday." John said.

"Someone find him." John, Mike and Phil left the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" AJ asked.

"Not unless she has a true love." Rob said looking down.

* * *

_I can't mess this cake up. I have no more money on me. _Dolph thought to himself. He dropped the cake four times already. He held it carefully. A horse ran past him and he almost dropped the cake.

"Watch it!" He yelled. The horse came back and he realized who the rider was. "Your majesty." He bowed. Prince Dean looked down at the cake.

"Who's that for?" He asked getting down.

"Um... me." He said.

"It's pink and says Kennedy. You're one of the dwarves and I know for fact there is no dwarf named Kennedy." He said.

"Do I look like a dwarf to you. I'm six three. What dwarf is that tall?" Dolph smiled.

"If you know where Princess Kennedy is and you are with holding information I will have you and all your brothers." The Prince threatened.

"Ones actually a girl." Dean looked at him. "Shit."

"Take me to her." Dean said.

"I.. can't do that." He replied.

"Please." He looked at him. "I need to find her." Dolph took a long look at him.

"Fine." He said.

"Great." Prince Dean hit him on the back forcing him to drop the cake.

"Awe, fuck." Dolph said. "It's her birthday and that was her cake." Dolph looked at him.

"I'll get her a new one." Dean climbed on the horse. "Now come on." He said. Dolph got on the back of the horse and they were off.

* * *

"We can't find him." Phil said walking up to the rest of them with John and Mike. They all stood outside. Kennedy laid in a glass case.

"You can't save her?" John asked.

"Not without true love's kiss." AJ said. They stood under the glass case and looked over her. A horse stopped at the side of them. They looked up and watch Dolph get off the horse.

"What's going on?" Dolph asked. He walked over and looked down at the case.

"She ate a poisoned apple." Goldust replied. Dean jumped off the horse and walked over. He stared inside the case. Kennedy wore the leather pants, sparkly tank top and sneakers, the black cloak laid underneath her and it hugged her arms. Her hair was sprawled out and her face was drained of color. Dean shook his head.

"Who did this?" He asked not looking up.

"We don't know." John replied. Dean pushed the lid off sending it to the ground. The glass broke.

"What are you doing?" Rob asked.

"It wasn't suppose to be like this." Dean said taking her hand. He closed his eyes.

"Do you love her, son?" Rob asked.

"Do you live in a house with six other men?" Dean said keeping his eyes closed.

"You need to kiss her." Rob said.

"What?" He looked up at him.

"You need to kiss her. I've seen the curse before. If what you feel is true love, it should wake her." Rob said. Dean looked from Rob to Kennedy and back Rob who gave him a nod. Dean slowly leant down. He looked at her face. She looked so calm and so peaceful. He kissed her gently as if he wasn't trying to wake her at all. He pulled away and nothing. She still had the same calm appearance. There was no breath or color brought to her face. Dean turned away.

"It's okay." Rob said to him. Dean punched a window on the house. It shattered from the force. The seven dwarves watched him. Colored fill Kennedy's face and her chest rose up. It fell back in.

* * *

For the longest time all I could see was a white light. I walked and walked and all that was there was a white light. Then sudden darkness. I opened my eyes to the sound of breaking glass. I sat up. I felt a little dizzy. Dean stood with his hand in the house and the dwarves all watching him.

"Dean." I said. I barely heard myself. I stood up and walked around the dwarves. They all watched in amazement. I placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. He turned around and looked at me. At first it was with disbelief and then relief. He turned and picked me up. He ran a hand down my head. He looked back at me.

"You're alive." He said.

"You're bleeding." I replied. He smiled. He set me down. I shook off the cloak and ripped off the bottom and placed it on his hand. "What happened?" I asked.

"You were poisoned." John said.

"By what?" I asked.

"You're alive?" Seth said. He stood a little ways away. "That's impossible." Seth said.

"You did this?" Dean asked. Seth looked at him, not knowing what to say. He charged at Seth. He tackled him to the ground. They rolled around a little and Dean sat on top of Seth bringing fist after fist to his face.

"Dean stop it!" I yelled. Every time some pulled him away he was back on Seth. I ran over to them and grabbed Dean's fist. He looked up at me. Anger and rage filled his face. "Stop please. You need learn to forgive. No matter what." I told him. His face calmed down and Dean moved away from Seth. He breathed heavily. "Just please calm down." I said into his chest.

"I am. I am. I promise." Dean huffed his arms wrapped around me.

"What should we do with him?" Mike asked.

"I think Backstabby needs to go six more rounds." Phil smiled.

"Let him go." Dean said. I still held him. "Let him go. He needs to deliver a message to Queen Paige. Kennedy is not dead. And her evil reign is over." Dean said. The six of them moved away from him and Seth got up.

"My father." I let go of Dean and looked at Seth. "What has become of him?" I asked.

"He's dead. He was killed by ogres." Seth said. I collapsed to the ground and cried into my hands. Seth ran away and the now seven dwarves and Dean hugged me.

* * *

"You look beautiful." AJ told me. It had been seven months since the day I was almost killed and I found out my father was dead.

"Thank you. As do you." I said. She wore a purple dress that fell almost to knee. It flattered her body and was form fitted and had one shoulder with roses on it. I wore a white dress that looked crystal like on top. The bottom was white tulle and it flared just below the waist. A veil and tiara crowned my head.

"I can't believe today is already here." AJ said. "My best friend is getting married." She smiled.

"I can't believe today is here either. I just always thought it would be my father walking me down the aisle." I sighed.

"Don't worry. Rob is practically a dad." AJ said. There was a knock on the door. AJ opened it. "You can't come in here. It's bad luck." She said.

"I just want to talk to her. It's been seven hours." Dean said.

"Hold on." She said shutting the door. She waved me over. She cracked the door. "Okay, go." She said turning away.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I'm alright. It's just a bitter-sweet moment. My mom's not here, my dad's not here and neither is my step-mother." I said.

"I would hug you, but I'm afraid AJ is going to hurt me." He said. I smiled. "Did you smile?" I nodded. "You have to use your words, dum dum. I can't see through doors."

"Yes." I smiled even more.

"Good. You have your other family here today."

"I know." I said.

"I'll see you out there. I hope. Just don't leave again." He said. I walked around to the opening of the door and looked out. I saw the back of his suit.

"Well, here we go." I looked back at AJ. I grabbed my bouquet and walked out after her.

* * *

I walked down the aisle with Rob on my arm. I stared at Dean and smiled. He smiled back at me.

"Who gives this woman away?"

"I do." Rob said. He lifted up my veil and gave me a hug. I kissed his cheek. He smiled back at me. He shook Dean's hand. AJ gave me a thumbs up. All six of the other guys wore black suits with purple vest and bows. I looked back to Dean and couldn't stop smiling. There was nothing that could ruin this moment. The ceremony was short.

"The couple has written their own vows. Kennedy."

"Dean, you are hotheaded, serious and short-tempered, but also caring and playful. You're always patient with me even when I don't understand something, which is most of the time. You made me believe in true love and you have been with every step of the way, from planning our wedding to my father's funeral, you never left my side. I am the luckiest woman even having met you, let alone getting to marry you." I stared into his eyes.

"Dean."

"Kennedy, you are one stubborn piece of work. You try to see the good in everyone and believe that there is always room for second chances. You are my rock that I clean on. I look forward being able to see you every day doing the weird things you do, like eating cereal out of a cup, your random dancing and your singing of a song that relates to the situation. I love you." He stared back at me. A tear rolled down my face.

"You choose now to be all soft." I wiped it away. "Jerk." I punched him in the arm. He held it and acted like it hurt. The guest laughed.

"Prince Dean William Tyler Ambrose do you take Princess Kennedy Sophia Anne Marie White, to be your wife?"

"I do." He said. He slide the ring onto my finger.

"And Princess Kennedy Sophia Anne Marie White, do you take Dean William Tyler Ambrose to be your husband?" I looked at him.

"I guess." I smiled, sliding the ring onto his finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." Dean leant in for a kiss and a pulled back. He looked at me. I smiled at him and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

* * *

Dean and I danced in a circle for our first dance.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Marrying me. I never thought you would." He said.

"That's just crazy, charming." I replied.

"And why's that?" He asked.

"You're a catch, you lunatic. I couldn't let you get away." I smiled. Others started to join in with the dance. It was simple perfect. We broke away. Villagers came to greet us.

"Your highness." A voice said. The man was muscular and tan with long black, curly hair. He had a little girl with him. She was lighter in comparison with light brown hair.

"Roman." I smiled. I gave him a hug. "And this must be you be his beautiful daughter." I looked at the little girl. She wore a pink ball gown. "What's your name?"

"Joelle." She smiled.

"Such a pretty name for a pretty girl." I smiled.

"Who's this?" Dean asked.

"This is the man that let me go and his beautiful daughter. Roman, I would like to introduce you to my husband, Dean." I smiled as I said my husband. They shook hands.

"Thank you, for letting her go. I wouldn't be married right now if you hadn't." Dean said.

"Daddy, what are they talking about?" Joelle asked.

"Nothing, sweetie." He replied to her.

"Where are you staying now? I hope it's here in our kingdom." I said.

"No. We've been on the road a lot." He said.

"Well, you must stay here in the kingdom, your safe from Queen Paige. It's safer here than anywhere else." I said. He nodded.

"I can see what I can do about a house." He said. I nodded as he left.

"Goodbye. It was nice to finally meet you Joelle. I hope that you can come back to play dress up." I said.

"Daddy, I want to play dress up with the Princess." She looked at him as they walked away.

"My face hurts." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I keep smiling."

"Then stop smiling." He said.

"I can't." He turned to me again and pulled down the sides of my face and made me frown. He let go and I laughed.

* * *

**So I loved writing this. I love fairytales and this was a lot of fun to write. I based Rumpelstiltskin off the one from Once Upon a Time, if you haven't seen it I suggest checking it out. Let me know how I did. What fairytale should I do next? Do you want an OC in it, send that to. If you liked this chapter review and if you like it a lot be sure to follow and favorite it! If you didn't get it the mirror was Heath Slater!**


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon in a far off kingdom lived a wealthy man, his wife and his twin daughter, Cinderella and Charlotte. They all loved each other more than anything else in the world. They were living happily together until one day.

Cinderella and Charolette's mother came down with a terrible illness that had been spreading throughout all the kingdom's. The only cure was death.

"Mom, I don't want you to die." The seven year old Charlotte kneeled by her mother. Cinderella held her and hands and wept.

"I know. I don't want to either." She replied. "I just need you and your sister to take care of each other." Cinderella looked up at her mother. "The two of you need to be kind. To everyone, even if they aren't kind back. They may not have had as good as you do, but don't let them walk over you." Their mother's chest began to rise and fall slower. "I love you." She said with her last breath.

A year later, their father remarried to a woman named Denise. Denise had one daughter named Meredith. The father was often away for business meetings. When he was away, Denise figured out everything she could to make their lives miserable. She hated they were so nice and so beautiful. She made them clean the house and cook breakfast and do all the chores while Meredith sat around on her phone. Their father was soon taken by the same disease that took the mother. That's well their lives were suppose to get really miserable. Denise took away their nice clothes and gave them to her daughter, she made them sleep in the attic. They became more of live in maids than stepchildren. It was the year of the twin's twenty-second birthday things began to change.

* * *

"Charlotte, Cinderella, wake up. You have double the chores you need to do and they need to be done by the time Meredith and I are back from shopping or no cellphone for several weeks." Denise said into the intercom leading into their attic. Cinderella got up, dressing in blue yoga pants and a black and blue baseball tee.

"Char, get up. We need to do our chores." Cinderella said.

"Ugh. Why?" Charlotte shook her head.

"No cellphones for several weeks." Cinderella said to her.

"Last night I dreamt we were outta of here, married to two awesome guys and stepmother was left here alone with Meredith." Charlotte said getting dressed in an outfit similar to Cinderella, but in purple.

"You know what father use to say. A dream is a wish your heart makes, when your fast asleep." She began to sing.

"In dreams you will lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for, you keep." Charlotte sang.

Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling thru. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true." They sang together.

"Hello, I want breakfast. I have a long day of shopping ahead of me a I need my fuel." An annoying, snobby voice said through the intercom.

"Huh." Cinderella sighed.

"Hey, where are Jaq and Gus? You put Lucifer in Meredith's room last night, right?" Charlotte asked.

"I thought you were suppose to do that." Cinderella looked at her. The two looked at each other and rushed down stairs.

"I've found him!" Cinderella called. "Bad kitty, you give them up this instant." Charlotte walked in. "Char, he isn't giving them up."

"I've got it Ella." Charlotte said to her. "Lucifer, you give them right now or you're going back to eating cat food instead of salmon." The raven black cat meowed and moved his paws. The two mice dressed in the clothing ran into Charlotte's hands.

"What are the two of you doing? I want the usual for breakfast." Meredith walked in. "What are you doing to my cat?" She asked walking over to him He laid on his back with his paws in the air. "Oh, Luci, what did they do to you." She began to pet him. He purred. "You're lucky he's okay. Now go get started on my breakfast and Cinderella I need my clothes ironed." She walked out.

The two walked towards the kitchen and got started on breakfast and the clothes. There was a knock on the door.

"Is somebody going to get that?" Denise called.

"Take over?" Charlotte asked her sister. She nodded and cut off the iron. Charlotte dried off her hands and went to the front door. A well dressed man stood on the other side. "Good morning." She smiled cheerfully.

"Morning." He handed her an envelope.

"What's this?" She asked.

"An invitation to the prince's twenty-third birthday ball." He smiled walking away. Charlotte walked back into the kitchen and opened the envelope.

"To all eligible females and the families of the Ronaldo household. You are cordially invited to Prince Randall's twenty-third masquerade birthday ball. It begins promptly at 8:30 and last until 2:45 in the morning. The dress is formal. We look forward to seeing you there. Sincerely King Hunter and Queen Stephanie." Charlotte read.

"No way." Cinderella said.

"What is taking so long?" Meredith asked. "What's that?" She said taking the invitation out of Charlotte's hand. "Mother! Oh my gosh! Mother!" She screamed.

"What is it? Did they hurt you?" She came in and glared at the twins. Meredith handed her the invitations. "Prince Randall is having a birthday ball? Wonderful." She smiled.

"We need to get new dresses, and mask. We need mask it said it was a masquerade." She looked at the twins. "You think we should all get matching dresses?" She asked them.

"Who in the world said they were going?" Denise asked.

"Mother, it says every eligible female, I mean the twins didn't run off over night and get married did they?" She looked at them and they shook their heads.

"They have boat loads of chores. They need to clean the stables, water the plants, wash the clothes, the stairs and more. I guess if the two of you can get that done and find something to wear, you can go. The house and yourselves need to be ready by the time the carriage gets her at 8:00. Let's go Meredith." She said. "We'll pick something up on the way to Esmeralda's."

"We're going to the prince's balls. What if he falls in love with one of us." Meredith said dreamily.

"Meredith." Her mother called.

"I'll pick you both up a mask. Black and sliver probably so it goes with what you're wearing." Meredith smiled walking out of the kitchen.

"You know, on minute she can be exactly like her mother and then the sweetest girl in the world. It's weird." Charlotte said.

"What if she's right and the prince does fall in love with us." Cinderella smiled. Charlotte looked at her sister. She had to much of a heart to tell her it was unlikely.

"Well we'll never know unless we get this house cleaned. Come on. You take the top half of the chores and I'll take the bottom and we'll both work on finding something to wear." Charlotte said. Cinderella nodded. Cinderella turned on the radio and blasted it through out the house and they began to clean.

* * *

"Finished." The two girls fell down on the couch.

"Did you work on the dresses?" Charlotte asked.

"No? Did you?" Cinderella replied.

"No." She groaned. "Come on. It's seven. We need to pick something out, shower and be ready by eight." Charlotte grabbed her sister's hand.

"It's a little wrong to say, but I'm happy stepmother isn't home. She would've found more work for us to do." Cinderella said as they raced up the stairs. They opened the door to the attic. On each of their beds laid two dresses, one was dark green on the other was pink. The bottom of the dress fell to the floor and had a slit up the side. The top was beaded.

"No way." Charlotte smiled. The mice laid on by the dresses.

"Did all of you do this?" Cinderella asked the mice. They squeaked in reply. "Thank you all so much.' Cinderella and Charlotte began to pet them.

"We need to get ready."

* * *

Charlotte said wore the dark green and Cinderella wore pink. They wore their hair down. They heard the carriage pull up from outside. They grabbed matching black clutches and ran down the stairs. They almost stepped on a black and white mask that laid by the stairs. They picked them up and put them on.

"Stepmother, wait." Cinderella said.

"We're ready." Charlotte said. They received a smiled from Meredith and a frown. That told them they looked better than her. Meredith wore a black dress with cheetah going down the front. She wore cheetah colored heels and had a cheetah themed mask. She was surely trying to get the prince to notice her.

"You are." She said with disappointment. She looked at the girls with squinted eyes. "You little thieves." She said. The twins looked at her confused. "I know these dresses..." She grabbed the fabric of Charlottes dress. "anywhere." She said with a rip. The dress had an unflattering tear going across the entire front. "You think it's cute to take others things and change it up?" She grabbed a shoulder of Cinderella's dress and pulled at with force. The shoulder ripped apart and beads came with it. "Let me guess you stole the mask too." She ripped them off their faces and broke them.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte asked looking at the bottom of her dress.

"Why would you do that?" Cinderella looked at the mess.

"Those were your sister's dresses and you went into her closest and you stole them." Denise said.

"Mother, I really didn't mind." Meredith tried.

"Hush, Meredith. Thieves do not need to go balls with royalty." Denise said pushing Meredith out the door. They got in the carriage and left. Tears began to stream down Cinderella's face. She ran out of the room.

"Ella, wait." Charlotte said going after her sister. She found her in the pumpkin patch. Crying on a pumpkin. She hugged her. "It's okay. We didn't need to go to that stupid ball anyways. Who needs a Friday night at the palace." Tears ran down her face.

"Why are you crying?" A voice of a young woman asked. The two girls turned around. "There's a ball tonight and the two of you should be going." She smiled. She was kinda short, with blonde hair and the tips dyed blonde. She had big eyes and wings. She wore a blue and black tu-tu with a the same color shirt connected to it. The sleeves laid at the top of her shoulders, revealing her collar bones. She wore white boots with socks coming out

"Not to be rude, but how did you get into our backyard?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh." She giggled. "I should probably introduce myself. My name is Alexa. Alexa Bliss and I am your fairy god-mother." She spun around with her wand in the air.

"Our what?" Cinderella asked.

"No time to explain. Let's see, you need something to get you there." She looked at the little mice that side besides the twins. "Okay so the two of you..." She spun her wand and pointed at two of the mice. "Will be horses. Then we need a coachman." She looked at the stable. A brown horse stood with his face hanging out of it. "Wow, if I knew you had a horse I would've just made one of the mice a horse. Oh well. You will be the coachmen." She smiled. "Let's see. Do you have anymore animals?" She asked. More mice appeared. "Lots of mice. Then you will be the driver and you would be the footmen." She waved her wand around. "Now we need a carriage. Would you mind?" She asked. Cinderella and Charlotte moved away from the pumpkin. Alexa made it into an amazing white carriage. She waved her wand around more and attached the horses and the footmen, coachman and driver walked over to the carriage. "Alright now off with you." She smiled. The twins looked from each other and at Alexa.

"One problem." Charlotte said. Alexa looked at them.

"Our dresses." Cinderella said.

"Oh." She giggled again. "Right. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo." She waved her wand for a final time. The ripped up shreds of dress turned into shorter flowy chiffon dresses. They stopped at the middle of thigh. Cinderella's was a light blue and Charlotte's a light purple. Charlotte wore white bow wedges and the back was pushed in. Cinderella wore glass slippers. Cinderella's mask was blue and silver that went up to the hairline and had star that rose above her head. Charlotte wore a purple and white mask with a side face veil and white and purple feathers. Both of their hair were in buns to the back of their heads with a braid to the back.

"Thank you." Cinderella said to her.

"Thank you so much." Charlotte replied.

"Just be careful and be back by twelve. I forget that a lot. The magic wears off at twelve. Tonight is a big night for the both of you." Alexa smiled. "Let's go get into the carriage." She waved them in with her hands. She spun around and she disappeared.

* * *

"Mother, I never even wear those dresses. It wasn't a big deal." Meredith said.

"Meredith, when are you going to learn not to be so nice to them. While you and I were scrapping up on the streets they were living luxury, getting a new doll every week for saying please and thank you. Disgusting." Denise said.

"That's not their fault. Father left us. They really had nothing to do with it." Meredith crossed her arms.

"You want to know why I didn't want them to come? Because of the prince. His father is looking to give him away tonight. The two girls, I'm sorry to say are better than you." Denise said. Meredith didn't respond. "I need you to marry the prince, we're running out of money."

"Fine, alright, mother. I'll try my hardest to get the prince tonight." She looked out of the carriage window.

* * *

"This party sucks." Prince Randall said, resting his hand on his head. He sat in thrown next to his friend Prince Seth. A woman walked up to them and they stood up and bowed as she curtsied.

"It's not that bad, Randy. Look at the bright side, all the women here want to sleep with you. Just pick one get it in and keep going." Seth smiled after she walked away.

"Now I know why you're so well known in your kingdom." Prince Randy replied. Seth grinned at him.

"Shoulder's back, stomach in, chest out, big smile." Denise said to Meredith. Meredith nodded. She walked up to Prince Randy and curtsied with her mother. "You majesty, how are you tonight?" Denise asked. Prince Randy stood up and looked forward. His look went past Meredith and straight to the door.

"Excuse me." He said walking past them.

* * *

"We're here." Charlotte said to Cinderella as they walked in.

"Yeah." She smiled. "You want to dance?" She asked.

"Sure." They held their clutches closes to them and began to dance.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not being rude." A handsome looking man said. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help to notice the two of you from across the room." He said.

"Not rude at all." Cinderella said to him.

"May I have this dance?" He asked Cinderella. Cinderella looked at her sister who gave her a quick nod.

"If one of us gets out we're both out." She smiled walking away from her sister. Cinderella and the man went to dance. Charlotte walked over to the bar and order a drink by pointing to a picture.

"Ooh, what's this sugar?" She asked licking the cup. She scrunched up her face.

"Actually it's salt." A man said from behind her. He had blonde and black hair, that was tied to the back of his head. He wore a black suit. "I'm guessing you don't drink a lot."

"Not really. This would probably be my third drink of my entire life." She said wiping off the salt with napkin.

"No way. Hold are you?" He asked.

"Twenty-two." She said taking a sip.

"Seth." He stuck out his hand.

"Charlotte." She shook.

"So who are you here with?" Seth asked.

"My sister. She's somewhere around here dancing with someone." She said. She turned and looked at him. There eyes caught each other and something went from her head to her toes. She shook her head.

"Has anyone told you, you have the most beautiful eyes?" Seth smiled.

"Thank you." She looked away.

"I can't look at them any more?" He asked. She shook her head. "Well then will you honor me with a dance?" He asked. She looked around. She lost her sister.

"Um, sure." She said finishing off her drink and giving her clutch to the bartender. They walked out to the floor. Seth held out his hand and Charlotte placed her hand in his and the other on his shoulder. Seth placed his hand on her hip and they began to dance.

"That was fun." Charlotte smiled.

"Yeah. So tell my about yourself." Seth said.

"Um, I have a twin sister, both of my real parents died a while back ago and I live in our childhood home with my stepmother, stepsister and sister." Charlotte said.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents." He said.

"It's okay. I probably shouldn't say this, but I honestly think my stepmother is truly evil. She has never liked my sister and I. And our stepsister, treats us like sisters, but then she treats us like her servants."

"That's different." He replied.

"Tell me about yourself now." Charlotte said.

"Let's see, I live in a castle, my parents are the King and Queen of Lotase. I'm an only child and I have a dog named Noel." He said.

"You're a Prince?" Charlotte asked. Seth nodded.

"Oh. Um." _He's that Seth._ "Your majesty." She curtsied.

"How about tonight, we treat me not like a Prince, but of a guy from your village?" He asked and Charlotte nodded.

* * *

"There are two princes here. You have the much better of a chance." Denise smiled.

"I don't think so, mother." She pointed to Prince Randy dancing on the balcony with a girl in a blue dress and Prince Seth who danced with a girl in a purple dress.

"This can't be happening. That should be you." She said. Meredith shrugged. Denise stared at the two girls. They looked way too familiar. "Do they remind you of someone?" She asked her daughter.

"No." Meredith replied confused.

"They remind me a lot of the twins." Denise said staring at them.

"You're paranoid mother. You want me with a prince so badly, you're imaging it's them." Meredith replied.

"Maybe. Maybe." Denise said.

The twins continued to dance with the princes until 11:55. The clock began to ring.

* * *

"Dong.. dong.. dong.." The clock rung. Charlotte looked away from Seth.

"Five minutes." She looked shocked. "I gotta go." She moved away from him.

"What? The parties just getting started." Seth reached for her.

"It was fun and all, but you're not getting a one night stand, at least not from me." She said moving away from him.

_That's not how I feel at all. I don't know how I feel, but it's night a one night stand_. Seth thought, but for some reason he couldn't say it.

"Ella. Ella." Charlotte called looking for her sister. She found her on the balcony with the guy from earlier. "We need to go. It's 11:55."

"What? I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said to the guy.

"You can't, I don't even know you're know you're name." He grabbed her hand.

"It's.." The clock rung again. "I'm sorry." She pulled her hand away from him.

"Come on." Charlotte said. They ran for the doors. Seth caught with Randy.

"We can't let them leave." Seth said to him.

"I know. Shut the gates!" Randy yelled. "Shut the gates!" He yelled again.

"Those two are crazy." Cinderella said to Charlotte.

"Oh my gosh, Ella, you danced with the prince." Charlotte said to her. They made it out of the door.

"What? My shoe." She said. It was a couple stairs behind them.

"We don't have time, come on." Charlotte grabbed her sister's hand as she took off the other shoe. They raced out of the castle, just barely making it past the gates. Prince Randy and Seth were caught by the gates. They held on and peered out through the bars.

"Dammit." Randy said. "Open the damn gate and go after them!"

* * *

They rode the carriage as far as they could before it turned back into a pumpkin.

"Looks like we're riding Bruno from here." Charlotte said.

"I danced with the prince." Cinderella said dreamily holding the shoe to her chest.

"You did. Why didn't your shoe go back to normal?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's because I don't have the other one." Cinderella said.

"Well keep it as a souvenir. Who knows when we'll be doing this again." Charlotte grabbed the mice and hopped onto the horses. Cinderella climbed onto the horse holding onto her sister and her shoe tightly.

* * *

"You've found a girl to settle down with?" King Hunter smiled at his son. "Where is she? I want to meet her."

"That's the thing, she got away." Prince Randy said to his father. The King gave him a look. "Not like that. She had to leave and I didn't get her name or anything of the sort."

"Have I taught you nothing, son?" The King shook his head. "When your mother here's about this..."

"Sir, we've found something." A knight walked in with a glass shoe. "And if surveillance is right, this is the shoe of the girl you're looking for." Prince Randy took the shoe from his hand.

"Then that's it. We will travel around the kingdom and the woman who fits this shoe will be my wife." Prince Randy held the small shoe in his hands. His father laughed.

"If that's what it's going to take to get you married, then you knock yourself out, start tonight if you want." The King said. Prince Randy nodded and walked out.

"Sir, do you know how many girls could possibly fit this shoe." The knight said.

"Doesn't matter me any. If it'll stop the kings from other kingdoms applying stuff about my sons sexuality, he could marry a commoner for all I care." The King said to the night.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Meredith, you'll never believe Prince Randall is going around looking for someone who can fit a shoe. This is your chance." Denise said. Word spread quickly in the kingdom about how the Prince was looking for the girl he danced with last night at the ball. Whoever fit the shoe was set to marry the prince and the woman's family would be living the life of luxury.

"It's not even my shoe, mother. I have both of my shoe's." Meredith didn't bother to look up at her mother. She was still upset from last night's comment.

"It doesn't matter. If you can fit that shoe..."

"What shoe?" Charlotte said coming down stairs.

"Nothing. You wouldn't know anything about it seeing as you were not at the ball last night." Denise said to her.

"The Prince is looking for some chick who dropped her shoe last night at the ball and he wants to marry her. He's going door to door making every woman try on the shoe. It's none of us. You two were here and I have my shoe's." Meredith said standing up.

"I think I forgot the laundry upstairs." Charlotte said. She ran back up the stairs not knowing that Denise was following her. "Ella, you'll never believe it." She said as she entered.

"What?" She said looking up at her sister.

"The Prince is looking for you. He wants to marry you." Charlotte said.

"No way. I can't believe it." She smiled.

"I know neither can, who would marry someone after one night." Charlotte said. Cinderella didn't respond, she only smiled to herself.

"You know what this means right Char?" Cinderella asked. Charlotte went to respond when they heard the door lock. Charlotte wiggled the door handle.

"I knew you two were there last night. You are not going to ruin Meredith's chances at becoming a princess." Denise walked away. Charlotte pulled at the door. Cinderella looked as the carriage pulled up.

"They're here." She said. "You may as well stop. It's no use."

"No, we didn't do all this work not to get our happily ever after." Charlotte backed up.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Hello." Denise greeted with a smile.

"Good morning." A man with a bushy mustache said. It was different shades of gray and end with an upward curl. "As order's from the royal family, all eligble maidens under the age of twenty-seven, are to try on a slipper lost at the ball. The woman who fits the shoe, and her family, will be taken away to palace and further details will be described there." He said.

"I wish I knew when you were coming by." She said. "I would've made a hot pot of tea."

"Your daughter, ma'am." He replied.

"Oh, right. Meredith, darling, there is someone here to see you." Denise called up the stairs. Meredith walked down the stairs in her outfit from last night.

"Does she have a chair she can sit in or?" The man asked. Denise showed him to the dining room.

"Don't you say anything about our servants." She hissed at Meredith. Meredith didn't respond. The man took off her black heel and put on the glass shoe. Or at least tried to put the shoe on. "You should push it a little harder." The man did as he was told. Still nothing. "Move. Let me do it. How you got your job I don't know." She said taking the shoe out of his hand.

"I served this kingdom for over thirty years, just so you know." He shook his head.

"Ow. Mother, you're hurting me. I can't fit the stupid shoe." Meredith said pulling her foot away.

"Alright, then." He said taking the shoe from Denise. He walked out of the dining room. "Is there any other female in the house?"

"Nope." Denise smiled. Then there was a crash.

* * *

"No. We didn't work this hard to not get our happily ever after." Charlotte backed up. She brought her foot straight forward. She did it several times until the door finally gave out landing with a loud crash. "Come on." She grabbed her sister's hand and they rushed down the stairs.

"It was nothing. Really." Denise said pushing a man with a gray mustache out of the door.

"Wait. Please." The two yelled.

"No other females." He looked back Denise.

"Them? No, they're just are servants, that need to know when to leave." Denise said to them.

"Oh. We will." Charlotte smiled.

"Every eligible female in the kingdom." The man walked back in. Denise shook her head. She gave Meredith a push into the man, causing the shoe to break to the ground.

"Mother." Meredith gasped.

"No." The man fell to the floor and tried to put the shoe back together.

"It's okay." Cinderella said. The man looked up to her. "I have the other one." She said taking it from behind her back.

"No." Denise said. The man smiled. Cinderella sat down on the stairs and the shoe slide on without trouble. The man cheered and Cinderella and Charlotte were back in their outfits from last night, Cinderella's other shoe repaired. The two girls hugged each other.

"Right, this way ladies." He said showing them door.

"Meredith are you coming?" Cinderella asked.

"After all the hell I put you through over the years, you still want me to come with you?" She asked.

"You had your moments, but you did try to make things better for us. You got us mask last night." Charlotte smiled at her. Meredith smiled back and walked out with them. Denise began to follow.

"I'm sorry, it's for the family only." Charlotte said.

"I'm your stepmother." Denise smiled at her. "I took care of you." She began to bring a hand up to her face. Charlotte knocked it away.

"No, you didn't. We took care of ourselves. And besides.." She looked at her. "We were just your servants." She said turning away. Leaving Denise in the big house by herself.

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

I watched as my sister hugged Prince Randall. I stood next to Meredith and I smiled. They walked over to me.

"This is my step-sister Meredith." She introduced and he shook her hand. "And this is my sister and my best friend in the entire world Charlotte." He shook my hand.

"I have someone who has been waiting to see you again." He said to me. I looked at him confused. He walked over to a door and motioned me inside. I walked in and looked around. The Prince from the other night, Seth I think, stood alone in the room. He turned around and smiled when he saw me.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He walked over to me with wide spread arms. I held out my hand.

"Right, your Seth right?" I smiled. He shook it.

"Yeah." He grinned. I rocked back on my heels. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since ball."

"That's a little weird." I smiled.

"Not at all." He leant in and kissed me. It was warm and made me feel fuzzy. I felt my arms move to around his neck. He held his arm tightly around my waist as if to prevent me from leaving.

_What are you doing? This is your second time meeting him and your making out with him._ I pulled away. I stepped away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This is only are second time meeting. We can't just..." My voice fell off.

"Don't tell me you don't feel it." He said. I looked away. "Unbelievable."

"I'm sorry." I said walking away.

**Time Skip**

"Prince Randy's just so sweet and smart." Cinderella went on.

"Uh-huh." I said.

"I'm sorry. I've talked this entire time. How's Prince Seth? Is he as perfect as Randy?" She asked me. We sat in one of the palace bedrooms. It was Cinderella's bedroom for now.

"He's cool." I said. I laid across her bed.

"Just cool? I know you guys kissed." I looked at her. "You always have this face whenever you've been kissed."

"I just don't know, you know. I've heard about Prince Seth and how he get's around." I said.

"I doubt he'd ever do that to you. I know he wants to be serious with you."

But that's it, things move fast when you're royal. They're going to want a wedding if we get serious." I said.

"Not true, I heard Princess Kennedy White got to date her prince for seven months before they got married." She asked. "All of our dreams are coming true."

"You know that if I married Prince Seth and you married Prince Randy, we're going to be living in different kingdom's?" I said.

"I didn't think about that." She replied.

"We've never been away from each other. Ever." I replied to her.

"Well it was going to happen some day." She shrugged.

"I just don't know. I'm going to go to bed. Night." I stood up and left her room.

"Night Meredith." I yelled past her door. I got a night back.

"You know you're not suppose to yell in a castle, right?" Prince Seth leant on a wall.

"I've never lived in a castle before, so I wouldn't know." I walked past him.

"Wait, did you want to go for a walk or something?" He caught up to me.

"Um, no." I replied. "I kinda wanted to go to sleep." I said. He grabbed my hand. I turned to him.

"Why do you keep shutting me out?" He asked.

"Shutting you out of what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't tell me you don't feel it too."

"Feel what?" He pushed me against the wall and brought both of his hands to my face. He kissed me. It sent tingles up my spin. My brain was screaming at me and my heart told me to ignore it. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I know you've heard about my reputation and that scares you. I have never felt like this way with any of those girls. You're just a mystery. You're really all I could think about. I wanted you back next to me the moment you left. If I wasn't thinking about you, I was thinking about not being able to find you. You just compete me in a weird way. I don't know how, but I can feel it. Right here." He pointed to his heart.

"I don't know anything about you. Things move quickly here. Too quickly." I looked away.

"It doesn't matter. We don't need to get married right away, we can spend time together and do that dating thing." He said bringing my face back to his. Something about the look he was giving me just made me feel so... safe.

"Okay." I said.

* * *

**One Year Later**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Mr. and Mrs. Randall Keith Orton and Mr. and Mrs. Seth Logan Rollins." We walked down the aisle from our double wedding as they through rice at us. My sister lost her shoe going down the steps and she quickly got it back. We rode over to the reception together talking and smiling.

* * *

"Meredith, how have you been?" I asked my stepsister. She left soon after arriving, she couldn't just leave stepmother alone in that house.

"I'm great. Thanks. I've meet someone." She smiled.

"That's great." Cinderella said.

"Did she...?" I asked.

"No. She can't stand to see the two of you this happy." She said. We frowned as she walked away.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to steal my wife." Seth approached us. Cinderella wiggled her eyebrows at me. I gave her a small push and took Seth's hand.

"Why did you need to steal me away Mr. Rollins?" I asked him as we walked out on a balcony.

"Well, Mrs. Rollins, I just wanted to spend a little time with you tonight seeing as I have to greet Kings and Queens, and Princes and Princesses from other kingdoms. The princess from Yavense is so clueless and her husband is one of the biggest lunatics I have ever meet." He said wrapping his hands around my waist. I laughed.

"That's a weird combination for a couple, but love is love." I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Right." He smiled. We danced is small circles for the most part of the evening.

And we lived Happily Ever After.


End file.
